Megamind Goes To The Dentist
by eseiprahs
Summary: Like what the title says...Megamind has to go to the dentist. XD


**A little bit of bad language. (F word…:p oh noes.)**

…

**Megamind Goes To The Dentist**

"Sir!"

A happy voice called down the stairs to the blue genius. He was working on an experiment, goggles with his clear shower cap, concentrating with his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth.

Megamind was concentrating so hard on carefully moving a small pill-looking object over to a beaker with rubber gloves on that he failed to notice Minion's call to him.

"Sir!" he called again, but again didn't get a response.

Sighing and rolling his fishy eyes, he walked down the spiral stairs and into the room he knew that the blue alien was in. He pushed his way through the curtain. "Sir!"

With a cry of fright, Megamind dropped the little pill-looking object as it landed with a loud pop on the ground as it let out a pretty large explosion for such a small thing. And in the aftermath of this miniature explosion, black smoke filled the small area but quickly cleared out as Megamind waved it away coughing.

Minion stood silently for a moment, realizing what he'd done and then timidly raised a robotic finger. "Sir?"

"What, Minion?" he asked, aggravated with black marks on his face now from the tiny explosion. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well…you were. But now you're not!" he said as he then gave a nervous laugh.

Megamind narrowed his eyes at him and then sighed. "What is it Minion?"

"I-I was just wondering if you would taste some new cookies I made?" he asked, adding a pointy-toothes smile.

Megamind always seemed to be Minion's test subject when it came to his food. And almost always, the food turned out marvelous. For an alien fish, he was really good at cooking and baking.

But the blue alien still has black marks on his face and clothes as he stared at him. The fish continued staring happily back until Megamind gave in. "Oh, alright, Minion!"

Minion gave a noise of joy as he grabbed Megamind's hand and guided him out to the other side of the big curtain as if he couldn't remember the way himself. And they then made their way up the stairs to the kitchen. And as soon as they got to the top of the stairs, Megamind could smell a wonderful scent.

And walking into the kitchen, the scent became even more eminent as he took a big breath of it. "Wow, Minion! What _is_ that?"

"Cookies!" Minion said happily as he held out the metal pan oven mits on, even though they were unnecesary considering that he had robotic hands.

The blue alien lifted up his hand and took one from the pan as the fish explained what he had been making as he set the pan on the counter. "I have two batches, one I was think I should make soft. And another I thought, what if I made harder ones? You know, just to change it up a little bit. The hard ones have cranberries in them, I just thought that those would go really well with a hard cookie. And these, well these are like chocolate chip but with some special additions to it which I don't want to tell anyone but I'll probably end up telling you anyway…"

Minion was talking a mile a minute as Megamind held the cookie in his hand and split it in half, observing the inside of it as if it were a piece of equipment he was taking apart. The two haden't been introduced to cookies until a few months before when Roxanne made them. And since then, Minion had been fascinated with the many different kinds and the taste of them.

But the alien fish had stopped talking then as he watched his best friend take a bite of the food.

And as soon as Megamind took a bite of it his eyes got wide as he swallowed it. "This is marv-oo-lous, Minion!" he exclaimed, making him bring his hands up in excitement.

"Oh wonderful, sir! Just another one for the recipe book!" he said. "Are you ready to taste the other one?"

"Of course you fantastically cooking fish you!"

And Minion held the other pan in front of Megamind as he then brought up another hand and took one.

"These are the harder ones that have cranberries in them! They sort of taste like scones in my opinion." Minion told him.

Megamind took a bite of the cookie, or attempted to. But it was so hard his white, gleaming teeth couldn't break it. Instead it just slightly crumbled around them.

Minion watched him knaw at it. "Too hard, sir?"

"Maybe, Minion…" he spoke through his teeth as he continued knawing at it. "I'm sure I can get it if I bring it over-" and as soon as he brought it over to the right side of his mouth and bit down, his eyes got wide.

"Ow!" he cried as he dropped the cookie as it landed with a knock on the floor.

"What's wrong, sir?" Minion asked as he watched his best friend hold his mouth with a hand clenched over it. "Did it taste that bad?" he asked as if it pained him.

"No, no! It was just…" the blue alien took his hand away from his mouth and touched the side of his teeth with his finger. And right on the spot he'd bit the cookie on, he gave out a muttered 'ow' of discomfort.

"Does your…mouth hurt, sir?" he asked curiously.

"It does, Minion." He answered, bewildered. "But…but I don't understand how. I mean, my teeth have never hurt before!"

"Let me take a look…" Minion said as he leaned over him.

"No! No!" Megamind said, putting his hands over his mouth.

Minion put his hands on his metal hips. "Sir…"

"Don't touch it!" he said from under his hands.

"Just let me take a look at it!" he tried again, but Megamind still resisted as he shook his head.

Minion sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, do you want me to call Miss. Ritchi?"

"What is Roxanne supposed to do about this?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe she'll know something about it though!"

Megamind thought for a moment. "Alright…"

Flipping out his phone, he texted Roxanne to come to the lair.

About ten minutes later, Roxanne was walking up the stairs to the lair as she heard 'ow's and shouts of pain coming from the kitchen. With a raised eyebrow she went and opened the door to see a strange sight.

"Doe sthat hurt?" Minion asked, sitting at the table with various object around him as he handed Megamind an ice cube, who was also sitting.

Biting down on it, he gave a whimper of pain as he put it on the table.

"What about this?" the fish then asked, handing him a chip.

Biting down on this food, he made an 'iffy' movement with his hand. "Not as bad."

"What is going on in here?" Roxanne asked, now standing in front of the table with a hand on her hip.

"Rox-! Ow…" Megamind said, holding the side of his face.

Minion looked from his best friend to Roxanne. "We've got a little problem…"

"What kind of problem?" she asked as she watched Megamind rub the side of his face with his hand.

"Well…uh…his tooth…hurts?" Minion said.

"Is that a question, or is that whats going on?" Roxanne asked.

"It's deffinetly what is going on." Megamind spoke up.

"You called me over here because you have a toothache?" she asked, smiling because she couldn't help it.

"Well…Minion came up with the idea!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "And besides I figured you would know what to do."

"What do you think I am? I'm a reporter, not a dentist."

Megamind and Minion looked at each other, confused. This didn't go unnoticed by Roxanne as she moved her hand away from her hip. "Wait…you guys do know what a dentist is right?"

"Of course we know what a dentist is!" Megamind said. "It's a…isn't it that thing with the person that does that…thing?"

Roxanne looked at him weirdly. "Yeah, you're close."

Megamind grinned and looked at Minion. "I knew it…"

The reporter rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just go to the dentist and have them check it out?" But she didn't give an answer as they twiddled their thumbs. "Wait…you guys have never been to the dentist before?"

Still not getting a response, she shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe this! Your teeth could be full of cavities or…or…plaque or-"

"Cave-eye-tees…plaque…" Megamind said the words quietly as if trying to understand them.

Roxanne let out a breath of aggravation. "Alright, I'm taking you to the dentist right now. I can call my dentist in and he can take a look at you. I'm sure he will come in on his day off for you." She said as she grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the chair.

"No, Roxanne! It doesn't even hurt that much!"

She looked at him and poked the side of his face, making him flinch. "Exactly." She said as she dragged him out of the kitchen as Minion followed. The whole way, Megamind trying to tell her that he didn't need a dentist and his teeth were fine.

…

The dentist smelt of toothpaste and mouth wash. The sounds were a mix of the television and faint music coming from the speakers.

Megamind sat awkwardly in a chair against the window, his spiky, black boots on the carpet, one of his feet tapping nervously. The black boots going with his normal black attire, a pair of black jeans with a black Aerosmith shirt. Twiddling his blue fingers and his green eyes swiveling around the room to see others staring at him. The children continueing playing with toys, but still shared a peak at him. And the women were looking over their magazines at him. A man kept looking away from the television and back at him as another one just two chairs away from him had his head turned toward him.

Megamind lowered himself in the seat a little more as he put his hands on his knees and drummed his fingers against his knee uncomfortably.

Why did he tell Roxanne that he could handle this on his own? And Minion?

They had asked if he wanted them to stay with him and he said he could handle it on his own. Now thinking about it, he figured he was wrong. So while Roxanne and Minion were out getting groceries, Megamind sat being stared at at the dentist.

What were they staring at? Have they never seen a blue alien at the dentist before?

But much to his relief, a woman in white dentist scrubs came out. "Mr. Megamind?"

The blue alien jumped up immediately and hurried out of the room. The people's eyes in the waiting room watching as he left.

"There's something you don't see everyday…" someone said after the blue alien exited the room.

Walking down the hallway, Megamind looked into each room as patients were having the dentist put their hands in their mouths. Some were children, teenagers, adults, and all had someone's hands in their mouths. Megamind looked at them with disgust, he really hoped that no one would put their fingers in _his_ mouth.

He heard a drill coming from another room, why on earth are they putting drills in someone's mouth? And walking by another, Megamind saw a man with glasses put a tool in a man's mouth, but he didn't get to see as he continued following the lady.

But he could hear a shout of pain come from that same room after they passed by. Megamind grimaced and the woman looked at him. "Don't worry…" she said, smiling at him. "He had really, really bad teeth. So many cavities…" she said as she shook her head.

Megamind nodded, though still a look of concern covered his face as he heard another shout from the other room. "And don't worry, he'll get some sort of drug to help him…" she said.

Entering a room then, she told him to sit in a chair in the middle of the small room. It was gray and had a strange plastic covering over it. It reclined back, almost like a bed with a light over it. Megamind stared at it with confusion.

"It won't bite…" she laughed as she saw the expression on his face. "The dentist will be in in a few minutes." She said as she walked out.

Megamind looked at the chair again after she left and walked over to it. Sitting on it, it felt strange, but laying down on it, he felt awkward yet a little comfortable. At least he was alone in this room.

Looking around, he could see some tools, some pointy and some not laing on a try beside him. But he tried to not let his mind wander on the way that those tools could possibly be in his mouth in a few minutes. Drumming his fingers on the arm rests, he waited for someone to come back in.

And sure enough, after not that long of a wait, a man with glasses came in wearing a white lab coast and dentist scrubs.

"Hello, Mr. Megamind!" he sang as he walked in and sat down on the chair beside his. "Roxanne tells me you've never been to a dentist before?"

"Ohm…no…" he agreed with him.

"And she also says that you've had tooth pain on the right side of your mouth, correct?" he asked, looking at a clip board he held in his hands.

"Yeah…" Megamind answered.

"Well, we'll just have a look at that. I'm Mr. Phillips." He said as he slipped rubber gloves onto his hands and snapped them in a way that wasen't supposed to be threatening, but Megamind took it as very threatening.

Mr. Phillips then put a mask on his mouth that stretched behind his ears. He then took out something that looked like thick paper as he moved it toward him and put it on and behind Megamind's shoulders.

The blue alien looked at it curiously as he now had paper on his chest. "What's this for?"

"So I don't get your clothes wet." He answered. "Now…" He lifted up his hands in a ready position.

"So, how are you going to do this? Like, X-ray or something?"

"Well, right now if you could just open you're mouth, I can take a look…" he answered.

"What?"

"Well, I can't see what's wrong if I can't look in your mouth." He laughed.

Megamind stared at him. "Why not?"

"Wow, this really is your first time at a dentist. It's alright, all I'm going to do right now is just feel around and see what's bothering you." He comforted.

"Feel around?" Megamind questioned. He didn't like the terms, 'feeling around'. He didn't want anyone feeling around in his mouth.

"Now open your mouth…" Mr. Phillips said as he brought his hands forward.

Megamind caustiously opened his mouth and winced a little as the man put his hand sin his mouth. "Well you certainly have white teeth…" he complimented.

He gave a small mutter of thanks the best he could with his mouth open.

"Hm…" Mr. Phillips muttered as he prodded teeth with his fingers. "Does this hurt?" he asked as he poked one.

Megamind shook his head.

"This one?" the dentist asked as he poked another.

Again Megamind shook his head.

"Let's see…what about…this one?" Mr. Phillips asked as he nudged another one.

At this, Megamind gave a small shout of pain. "Boingo! Found it!" he cried as he clenched the arm rest and winced.

"Hm…" the dentist muttered again as he grabbed a small light from the tray and shined it in his mouth. "Yes-sir-ee…I sure did find it."

He turned the light off and put it back on the tray as he took his mask off, letting it dangle from one ear.

Megamind closed his mouth and waited for the dentist to tell him what was wrong with his tooth.

"Cavity." He concluded.

"What?" Megamind asked, bewildered. "B-but…I've never had any problems with my teeth! Their…their…"

"Perfect, I know." He agreed. "But having not gone ot a dentist ever, it's no wonder you have one. We'll have to fill it."

"Fill it?"

"Yepp. We don't want to get rid of half of your tooth and just leave it like that, do we?" The dentist said. "I'll go get my assistant and we'll do that today."

And with that he walked out, leaving Megamind to his thoughts. How on earth could he have a cavity? His teeth were white and pearly. And what did he mean by getting rid of half of his tooth?

A few minutes later, the same woman came in and she leaned over him as Mr. Phillips sat down in his chair again. "Okay Mrs. Lebrawn, if you wouldn't mind handing me the jennings gag?" he asked as he slipped on new gloves and put the mask over his face again.

She handed it to him, now having gloves and a mask over her face as well.

"Open your mouth…" he said, and Megamind did as he was told.

A metal device was placed around his mouth, preventing him from closing it. "This will hold your mouth open…" he answered to Megamind's questioning look. "Okay now, rinse please…" He was handed a device as he then leaned down close to Megamind's face again.

He then felt cold water rush into his mouth from the small little device. "Drain." Mr. Phillips said, and the woman slipped something into the side of his mouth, causing the blue alien to give a small sound of confusion.

Once finished, the man handed the device back and took out the drainer as it gave a small sucking noise and was placed on the paper that covered Megamind's chest.

"Okay now will you please hand me the anesthetic." The man asked, holding out his gloved hand.

"Anesthetic?" Megamind asked, hardly understandable as the device was still forcing his mouth open.

"Yes, if we drill into your tooth without it, it would really hurt." He answered.

"Drill?" Megamind questioned again.

And then, a device that made Megamind's eyes widen in fright was handed to the dentist.

A shot. A shot for what? His arm? His leg? He hoped it wasen't what he feared.

"Okay, we're just going to inject this into your mouth and-"

Megamind gave a squeak of fright as his eyes widened at the thought. "Yo putsin zat into muh mouf?" he asked, the device still in the way of him talking clearly.

"Yes, but don't worry. It'll only hurt for a second." He said as he leaned in close.

"We'll do it on the count of three…" the assistant said, trying to hide back her smile. It was strange seeing him frightened by the dentist. Megamind, once villain now defender of Metro City, scared at the dentist.

"One…two…three!"

And the needle was injected in his mouth, making Megamind give a groan of discomfort and wince.

"There, now that wasen't so bad was it?" Mr. Phillips asked, smiling.

Megamind gave a small squeak as one eye twitched. Mr. Phillips wasen't sure if that was a yes or a no. "Okay, drill now please Mrs. Lebrawn…"

A device was passed between the two dentists as Megamind felt the strange sensation of numbness in the one side of his mouth. "Okay, we'll start drilling and then we'll fill it." He told him. "It shouldn't take too long at all."

The suction device was placed in the side of his mouth again and he watched the drill get closer and closer.

…

Roxanne sat in the waiting room with Minion. And the people waiting were staring at Minion this time. But he didn't mind too much as he waved happily at them. They waved back but continued staring a little.

Roxanne looked at her watch. "What could be taking so long?"

"Don't know Miss. Ritchi." Minion answered.

Then, the door to the waiting room opened and Megamind stepped out along with a woman. "Good job." She said as she gave him a pat on the back and smiled at him.

"Mrs. Roland, come this way please…" she gestured another patient to come with her.

Roxanne and Minion walked up to him as he stood at the counter and filled out what he needed and paid the people what they needed. He also wrote a small 'thanks' on the paper, normally someone would have said a 'thank you' right out. But Megamind didn't want to talk.

They people behind the counter smiled and giggled a little as he walked out. They knew why he didn't want to talk.

"So how was it, sir?" Minion asked as they went out to the car.

Megamind shrugged and gave a half smile at him.

"Did they figure out what was wrong with your tooth?" Roxanne asked as they got in the car, her in the drivers seat.

He muttered an 'mhm' as a reply.

"Why are you so…quiet?" she asked.

"I'm not." He peeped out the corner of the left side of his mouth.

"Is…something wrong sir?" Minion asked.

He shook his head, and they looked at him curiously.

Roxanne grabbed the sides of his face and turned him toward her. "Roxzanne…" he protested, and she saw why he was so quiet. And she couldn't help but giggle.

The right side of Megamind's mouth was drooped slightly from numbness and he rolled his eyes at her laughing. "Snot Funny…" he slurred.

Minion looked at them back and forth curiously. "What's going on?"

Megamind sighed. "Thay numbed mah mouf so zey could fail a cave-eye-tay…" he answered.

"Oh, so that's why you're talking like…that?" Minion asked.

"Inzeed, Minion…" he answered.

There was a short pause, then Minion started laughing as well.

"Whoze zide aw ou on Minon?" he asked, turning to him.

But he didn't answer as him and Roxanne continued laughing.

He gave an aggravated sigh. "Can we juzt go?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry!" Roxanne said as she started the car and backed out of the parking space.

Driving down the road, they stopped at a drive-thru because Roxanne said that she would get them all lunch on her. And once they left, Minion slapped his bowl his his robotic hand. "Oh shoot! We're supposed to get our power drill back from Metroman. Remember?" he said to Megamind.

"Oh yah…" he agreed.

"Let's drive out there, I wanted to see if you three wanted to have a movie night there tonight anyway." Roxanne said, and they drove to Metroman's house outside the city.

Once their, they rang the doorbell, and Metroman opened it in his robe. "Hey!" he greeted them. "Nice you see you guys! Come on in!"

They all sat on the white couch inside. "Sorry we did'nt get you anything, Wayne." Roxanne said as she took out her food.

"It's no problem at all, Roxie." He said as he sat down beside Megamind, who was being strangely quiet. "Why so quiet little buddy?"

Megamind shrugged, and tried drinking his drink through a straw only to hear a splatter coming from under him. And looking down he saw he'd spilt the drink on his shirt. But how?

He tried drinking it again and Minion and Roxanne watched him, trying to bite back their laughter as the drink continued dribbling out of the side of his mouth. Metroman stared at him with confusion as he watched his friend try and figure out why this drink wasen't cooperating with him.

"Uh…little buddy…you have a little…" Metroman said, as he lifted up a napkin and wiped at his mouth as if he were a child.

"Shanks…" he mumbled.

"Um…no problem?" Metroman said, looking at Roxanne and Minion in confusion.

"Megamind…went to the dentist today and got a cavity filled." Roxanne said past her laughter buiding up inside of her.

"Ohhhhh..." Metroman said. "Mouth numb then huh?"

"Yesh…" the blue alien answered.

"Well, why don't you try drinking that from the other side of your mouth?" he offered.

Megamind tried it, switching the straw to the other side of his mouth. Leaning his head over a little, he drank it with success.

And then, Metroman couldn't help it. "Hey, Megs…" the blue alien turned his head toward him. "Say firetruck."

"What?"

"Just say it." He said as he tried keeping his laughter substained.

"Firefuck…"

And Roxanne and Minion burst out laughing then, and Metroman gave out a small giggle.

"What? What I shay?" Megamind asked in confusion.

"Say it again! I didn't quite hear you…" the man next to him said.

"Firefuck…"

And then, Metroman boomed with laughter, mixing in with Minion and Roxanne's laughter. Not answering to Megamind as he continued asking what they were laughing at and what he said that was so funny.

…

Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
